Heretofore, picnic cook-stoves, whether collapsible or not, had fire pans forming an integral part of the cook-stove assembly. These fire pans required the addition thereto of fuel, such as charcoal briquettes, when the cook-stove was ready to be used. The fuel would be supplied to the fire pan from a separate source, such as bag or box of charcoal briquettes. The fire pan would also have to be cleaned, at least, from time to time prior to further use. In the case of picnic cook-stoves of the collapsible type having an integral fire pan the necessity for carrying a bag of charcoal which might be in excess of the amount of the anticipated fuel needs, was undersirable because of the extra weight and bulk involved, particularly for hikers and campers. Also, for hikers and campers it is desirable to be able to dispose of the fire pan after use to reduce the load to be carried after use of the cook-stove. The combustible fuel package shown in the U.S. patent to Witt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,533 is not only disposable but it is consumed in use. Since it is consumed in use, it can only be used once and only where the cook-stove has an integral fire pan or used in a barbecue pit or fireplace. It is therefore not suitable for collapsible picnic cook-stoves, such as disclosed in applicant's copending patent application, Ser. No. 892,795, filed Jun. 2, 1992 and now U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,932. The prepackaged fuel holder and fire pan of this invention overcomes all of the aforesaid problems of heretofore known prior art devices.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a prepackaged fuel holder and fire pan for picnic cooking, which is suitable for use in collapsible cook-stoves and can be conveniently marketed and easily carried until ready for use. Another object of this invention is to provide a fuel holder and fire pan that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and may be disposable or reused with the addition of fresh fuel. A further object of this invention is to provide a fuel holder and fire pan that provides effective heat for cooking, keeps the user out of contact with fuel until ready for use, and is safe and easy to use.